


And The Proximity Addiction

by SnorkleShit



Series: librarians ficlets and drabbles [4]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Clingy!Ezekiel, Cuddling, Drabble, Established Relationship, Eve and Cassandra like to gossip and drink milkshakes, Ezekiel is touch starved, Fluff, Jassekiel, Librariansshipathon, Multi, Oneshot, Tactile Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 08:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7610722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnorkleShit/pseuds/SnorkleShit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they start dating, Ezekiel isn't a fan of touching. That changes, and boy, when it does, it <em>changes.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	And The Proximity Addiction

Ezekiel, Jake, and Cassandra become official on the third of August, in the evening light, after Ezekiel had jumped off yet another cliff to save them. A bit of magic and a whole lot of angry Eve saved his idiotically self sacrificing ass, but it could not save him from the slew of emotions that poured out of Cassandra and Jake afterwards. It had felt like their hearts were being ripped out the first time, and then yet again? The knowledge that it was truly just in Ezekiel’s nature to try and die for them. 

The truth had all spilled from their starcrossed hearts, that night. It had been a lot to handle, but when morning came...with it came hope. Hope for something that could end wonderfully, or in utter disaster. But it was undoubtedly worth it. 

After that, it was interesting navigating the relationship. Eve and Flynn were supportive, and Jenkins dropped a few hints about the dynamics between the Knights of the Round Table. Ones that quite frankly kept Jake up at night. 

At the start of the relationship, on of the first things that had come up was that Ezekiel was not a huge fan of touching. Which was fine, it was understandable. Jake and Cassandra didn’t exactly know much about Ezekiel’s past, but their mind came up with a few possible explanations. 

It became clear, early on, that he wasn't discussing bedroom relations. The source of his discomfort was casual closeness. In the bedroom he was enthusiastic, to say the least. Affection in a less passionate sense seemed to be what he was averse to. 

Unfortunately, though, Ezekiel had found himself in a relationship with two very tactile people. Jake’s tendency to gravitate closer to his significant others in completely normal day to day life made Ezekiel shuffle away from him from time to time. Cassandra’s hugs always took him by surprise. And while he was responsive, he was always rigid. It wasn't it like it wasn't a big deal, it was something they just needed to be more aware of. 

 

And then of course, everything changed. It started with a mission, as most things do. Which lead to Jake and Cassandra getting kidnapped for a few days, with the others trying to find them. According to Flynn, Ezekiel had been nearly hysterical in his franticness to find them before their ill boding captor killed them. 

Once they had been freed and were safely back at the Library, Ezekiel had kissed them both near desperately. Right there, in front of everyone. And then he stayed particularly close to them, not shying away when they pressed up against him. 

The trend continued. He hugged more, kissed longer, kissed on the cheeks and hair and hands. He even started holding their hands. 

He seemed to want to not only be affectionate and closer in private, but even in public. His habit of now being as close to one or both of them as he could be easily became a noticeable topic.

As days turned into weeks, Cassandra found herself spending some alone time with her Guardian. Naturally, gossip emerged. 

“It’s like he’d addicted to cuddling. He’s like a teddy bear. If a teddy bear smelled like expensive French cologne.” Cassandra informed Eve, taking a long slurp of her milkshake.

“Yeah, he’s all over you guys all the time. It's like personal space doesn't even exist. It was kinda gradual, I didn't even notice till I did, you know? I mean, it's cute.” 

“Oh I know, it's adorable.” Cassandra agreed.

“Does it ever get annoying?” Eve asked. 

“Sometimes, but only when it leads to us bumping or tripping over each other.” The younger girl replied. Eve nodded, contemplating. 

“It's such a drastic change. Do you ever think about what caused that change?” Eve asked.

“I think it was the whole kidnapping thing. He must have realized how easy it was to lose us, or something.” Cassandra hypothesized. 

“I guess that’d make sense.” Eve’s forehead crinkled as she thought. “I guess what it really makes you wonder is why he was like that in the first place.” 

“Yeah, but that’s what everyone’s always wondering.” Cassandra replied, earning an amicable huff from the Guardian.


End file.
